Take Me Home Tonight
by Havok Mayhem
Summary: One night to change his life. One party to fix everything he wanted to in high school. Will Robbie let this final chance to get the girl of his dreams slip through his hands or will he grab this opportunity to make everything right.
1. The Intro

_It has been seven years since the gang graduated from Hollywood Arts. Everyone has went their separate ways. But tonight is a huge fourth of July party at Beck's house and every party has been insane since high school. This is the story of one of the Hollywood Arts' kids and what happened to him._

"So like I was saying The Tori Vega is back in town and she has been spotted multiple times in this very mall" Robbie says excitedly. "When we were in high school we were playing seven minutes in heaven and she claimed I was a good kisser even though I froze."

"Oh God not this stupid shit again," moans Jade who playfully hits Robbie. "I have been listening to this same goddamn story since we shared our mother's womb. You are too much of wuss to ever act on it"

To prove it she says Robbie's response at the same time he does, "I never had a good chance. Stop that, you are always doing this to me. How do you always know what I am going to say? Shit!"

"You guys are really freaking me out with this twin shit" Andre says as he watches a girl stocking supplies in a corner. "Watch this as I actually go after a girl that I have a chance with." He makes his way over to the girl who gives him a look like he just crawled out of the sewer. Jade and Robbie put aside their bickering as they watch Andre put his arm up on some of the supplies as he pulls out a book.

"Please tell me he is not going to pull out the book a Brave New World," Robbie groans as he places his head in hands. "Swing and a miss," he says as Andre continues to

Andre lays his book on the table and says, "you can go ahead and read it and get back to me at a later date. Here is my cell phone number." He leans back on the supplies again and knocks them over which causes a chain reaction that ends up knocking over half the displays in the store. Andres stands up and looks embarrassed then mouths call me to the girl.

"You fail spectacularly in new ways every time I see you" Robbie manages to spit out in between fits of laughter.

"At least I'm not fixated on one unattainable girl" Andre spits back venomously to Robbie. Robbie's eyes go wide as he digests what Andre said and turns his back on Andre.

"I'm sorry dude it's just that the damn book line never works on the ladies" Andre says pulling another copy out of nowhere and chucking it across the store and knocking out the girl e was previously talking to. "Let's get out of here," Andre yells as he runs out of the store and out the hallway and into a wall.

Jade says, "Why he hell does he think that that line will ever work?" Robbie just shrugs his shoulders in response to Jade's query and they exit the store because Robbie's lunch break is over. He makes his way back to Barnes and Noble to plan his next move

A/N This story is based on the movie Take Me Home Tonight! Please Review. This is an intro and the following chapters will be longer. Let me know if you want more chapters.


	2. Hungry Like the Wolf

Jade is leaving the mall as Tori is walking in the front doors. Tori waves hello to Jade who gives her a small wave back and continues on her way out to go home. The Latina continues on her way through the mal turning heads wherever she goes.

Meanwhile in Barnes and Noble, Robbie is straightening up the book in the romance section. "Wonderful," Robbie thinks to himself as he happens to glance at one of the covers, "Just what I need to remind of this dead end job." He finishes sorting the books when he notices Tori walk into the store. He ducks down behind the bookcase and tries to flatten his mini fro down and takes off his nametag. He pops up from behind the bookcase and finds himself face to face with his high school crush Tori.

She doesn't notice him right away so he pretends to peruse the romance novels. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Tori asks as she looks more closely at Robbie's face. Robbie shrugs his shoulders in a feigned indifference trying to play it cool when in reality his hands are shaking and his palms are sweating. "Did you go to Hollywood Arts Performing High School?"

"Yeah I did" Robbie says acting like he finally recognizes Tori from someplace. "You are Terri right?" Robbie asks with a mask of confusion on his face as he tries to stop his knees from knocking together.

"Tori actually" the girl says with a small smile. "Did you hear about Beck's massive party tonight? You should come; I heard somebody is going to ride the ball tonight, Robbie. I came home from New York and can't wait to see everybody again tonight" Tori and Robbie make their way up to the counter and Tori looks around frustrated because there is nobody around. She starts yelling for service as Robbie gets a horrified look in his eyes in case his bosses hear the commotion.

"You know what Tori, just take it. I will pay for it when this jackass gets back from whatever the hell he is doing." Tori thanks him gratefully and says that he should really think about coming tonight. Robbie watches her leave with his mouth slightly open wishing he could say more to her.

As soon as Tori disappears out of sight Robbie grabs the phone on the desk and calls Andre. His friend answers the phone and says, "Talk to me boss man."

"Dude, Tori was just in here! We started talking and she said I should totally come to Beck's party tonight. This is it! I finally have the chance I have been waiting for for almost ten years." Robbie is shaking again but this time it is from the excitement of talking to Tori.

"That's it? That's all you have for me? That is unacceptable. Stan here just had another baby and we need to get him into this bigger car" Robbie says smiling at the man sitting across from him.

"What do you know about Broadway plays?" Robbie asks Andre and when his friend responds with nothing he says, "Are you trying to sell another car, Andre? Guess what? Vagina, vagina, vagina, vagina, vagina, VA-GI-NA!" Robbie then hangs up on his friend chuckling because he knows he just freaked Andre out.

Back at the car dealership Andre smiles again at Stan and yells, "You are out of line. No I don't care about the bottom line I just want to get him a good deal. Fine! I will take it out of my own paycheck. It's such a fucking pleasure!" He slams the phone down in disgust as he rubs his temples. "Alright Stan off the top of my head here is what I am going to do for you; I am going to take three thousand dollars right off the top."

"Save it Andre" Stan says with a look of boredom on his face. "Your boss is standing directly behind you. I am not buying any of your bullshit, Andre. I'm leaving." Stan gets up and quickly strides out of the dealership leaving a distraught Andre and his pissed off boss in his wake. Andre smiles uneasily at his boss as he is summoned into a closed door meeting in the boss's office.

Jade and Robbie pull up to the dealership as Andre is out in front with a box of his things and is yelling at the dealership. "I gave you the best years of my life you stupid mother fuckers," Andre yells as he chucks the box at the windows of the dealership. His boss turns around and gives him the throat slash gesture which causes Andre to flee to Jade's car. "Just drive!" Andre yells as he dives into the backseat and Jade drives off into the afternoon sunlight.

A/N Please Review!


	3. Kickstart my Heart

Robbie and Jade and their family along with Andre are sitting at the dinner table eating chicken alfredo. There is a bottle of red wine being passed around the table as Robbie's dad Dave says, "I am proud of you Andre. You saw what you wanted and worked hard to get it. At least you tried for what you wanted." Andre looks up at him confused as he fills his main glass to the brim with the wine as Robbie's mother takes the bottle away from him.

Before Robbie can respond to this obvious jab his mother chimes in with the comment, "We just think you have so much potential. You could be an astronaut."

Robbie turns to his dad and says "Problem solved, I will become an astronaut."

"No one likes a smart ass. I didn't give a quarter of my life's savings to the Los Angeles Film school so you could work at Barnes and Noble. You are wasting your life Robert."

Robbie slams his fork down and says, "You know what Dad maybe I don't always know the answers, I'm just trying to figure out what to do with my life." He gets up and strides away from the dinner table in disgust.

Jade puts her glass down and excuses herself from the dinner table and goes to find Robbie. One her way up the stairs she sees an envelope with her name on it from Cambridge University. After Jade examines it she finally lets her breath go and makes her way slowly to the top of the steps.

She goes directly to her room and Robbie senses that something is wrong so he is quick to follow her. "What's going on Jade?" Robbie asks in a bitter, self-mocking tone that he gets whenever Dave pushes his buttons about his job.

"You know how I was thinking about becoming a screenwriter?"

"Yeah it's what you have wanted to do for a few years now right?"

"Well anyways I applied to Cambridge for my Master's Degree and they have replied to me," she says waving the envelope in Robbie's face. "Before you ask I haven't opened it because this is huge for me."

"Open it. Open it. Open it. Fucking Open it." Robbie says teasing Jade. "Or are you scared of what Beck will say when he realizes that you applied to college in England? Can he even find England on the map?"

Jade throws a pillow at him and says, "Will you stop it. He might not be the smartest but at least he cares about me." Robbie just shakes his head and lets his sister get on with her preparations for the party.

As he walks into his room Andre is sitting on his bed looking at their high school yearbook. Robbie sits down beside him and flips to Tori Vega's section. "Alright looks like she was really into mountain climbing. Mountain climbing, really?" He sits the book to side and says, "What am I doing? This is crazy."

Andre sways slightly as he gets his bearings and says, "No! You are going to actually go for this. You settle way too much but tonight you are going for everything you didn't in high school."

"You know what Andre? You are right let's do this."

A/N Please Review!


	4. Not thinking, Just Doing

Meanwhile at Beck's parents massive house he is making sure everything is ready for the party. He watches as a couple of illegal immigrants put the finishing touches on the DJ booth and the light stage. He watches as two of his new employees wrestle on the dance floor and says in a dismissive tone, "Oh I would school you little bitches if I didn't have this cast on." Beck waves his broken arm around as he watches the two guys roll around on the floor. He puts on Kick Start my Heart by Motley Crue and plays air guitar as the guitar kicks in.

Back at Robbie and Jade's, Andre is working on making his hair lie completely flat while Robbie is attempting to have his skinny tie, tie correctly. Jade is making sure her hair is curled just right because this is the last Fourth of July party they will be having. Andre comes out of the downstairs bathroom with slicked back hair while Robbie yells back up the stairs for Jade to hurry up because she is their ride. She finally comes down the steps and they head out the door to the shitty orange Gremlin sitting in the driveway.

While driving through the evening twilight they hear a bottle pop open and turn around to find Andre taking a big swig of champagne. "Dude what are you doing? I got that bottle when I graduated from college. I was saving that for something special."

"Well, Tonight's kind of special. I have never drank this much this fast before," Andre says taking another swig from the bottle. Robbie tries to stop him but Andre raises his voice as he say, "I didn't go to drink all day and screw all night college like you twin bastards. Those shitheads took the best years of my life so tonight I'm catching up."

Robbie is going to argue with Andre's asinine comment but is quickly distracted as another thought pops into his head. "I can't show up in this car. The Vega does not roll in a piece of shit like this. What the hell am I going to do?" Robbie starts freaking out and beating on the dashboard.

"Take a left up here," Andre says. When Jade looks at him funny he yells, "Just do it."

After a few more twists and turns they end up at the car dealership that fired Andre earlier in the day.

"I'm not sure what your plan is exactly," Jade says as she looks apprehensively at the locked dealership.

"Yeah, I'm a little fuzzy on this as well," Robbie says as he too looks apprehensive.

"It's simple" Andre says as he gets out of the car. "I know what the code is and I know exactly where he keeps the keys to the Porsche 911 Turbo. We get the keys, take for tonight, and have it back before they open when the weekend is over." Andre strides confidently to the door and unlocks it and walks in as Robbie reluctantly follows him.

"Listen maybe we should just turn around. I think I see security cameras in the hallways and this is a bad idea. I don't want to spend tonight having some large guy named Bubba make me his crying bitch," Robbie says looking around uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it, tonight we aren't thinking, we are just doing. Besides we both know that you wouldn't be crying," Andre says as he laughs and punches in the security code. The alarm starts to beep more frequently as he tries to punch the number in again. "Those bastards changed the codes, they didn't trust me."

"I wonder why," Robbie says sarcastically as the alarm starts to ring loudly and the lights flash on and off. Robbie takes one last look at Andre and sprints off out the door and back to the car where Jade is sitting watching the entire scene unfold. She rolls the window up and locks the door as he gets to the car.

"Get back in the game you pussy," Jade says as Andre runs out the door with the keys to the Porsche. He unlocks the doors to the small convertible and decides to put the top down before he takes it off the lot. Robbie is stranded outside his sister's car while the alarm continues to blare in the background. Andre finally drives the car off the lot and says, "Does anybody want a ride?" Robbie sighs but jumps over the door and into the passenger seat. Andre takes off as Jade follows in the POS.

A/N Now there is grand theft auto in the Victorious Universe. Please Review!


	5. Bette Davis Eyes

"We stole a car!" Andre yells as he turns the Porsche into the subdivision where Beck's family lives. Robbie shakes his head in disbelief and chuckles as they lip sync Straight Outta Compton. The song ends as they pull up on the side of the road beside the party mansion. "They never let me drive the 911 before," Andre says as he shuts the car down and Jade pulls up behind them.

"I wonder if your prick bastard boss keeps some hair gel in here," Robbie says as he checks the glove compartment. He moves the manual out of the way and exclaims, "Holy shit look at this." He pulls out a huge bag of various drugs.

"Are you insane?" Andre asks as Jade runs up to the car. Robbie quickly stashes the bag of drugs in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"That was incredible, Andre," Jade says as she gives him a slap on the back. "Are you guys just going to sit there all night or are you going to come join the party?" All three of them walk up the incline to where Beck is standing. He is in the bed of a truck with a huge metal ball asking who is going ride it.

Beck notices everyone walk up and says, "Robbie? What are you doing here? You never come to these things. You and…that one guy from high school. Glad you made it. And you brought my girlfriend. Jade, get on up here." Jade tries to resist but Beck is so insistent that she finally gives up and climbs up on the lifted truck to stand beside her boyfriend. Robbie whispers something to Andre and unfortunately for him Beck notices. "Care to share your remarks with the rest of the party?"

"This looks suicidal Beck."

"You just don't like it because the ball represents balls which you don't have." Jade slaps Beck's chest and gives Robbie a warning look, not wanting him to pursue the argument.

"Oh is that one of those met-o-phors? The ball is balls?" Robbie asks speaking slowly to make sure that Beck can understand him.

Jade tries to calm Beck down but he says, "Babe, I got this. Yeah it is a metaphor."

"Good one," Robbie says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes and walks away with Andre close behind him. As he walks away he hears Beck excitedly say that he totally got Robbie. Robbie and Andre walk into the house to see a huge throng of people on the dance floor generally dancing and enjoying themselves. Robbie walks through the party and Andre goes off to put the alcohol on ice.

Robbie stops and his breath catches in his throat as he watches Tori walk into the party followed by Cat. Everything seems to be stuck in slow motion as she greets the various people from Hollywood Arts that she hasn't seen in a while. Robbie hurriedly walks out to the deck so he can gather himself before he talks to Tori. All of a sudden he feels a wheel run over his foot and he turns around to find Sinjin sitting there in a wheelchair.

"What the hell? Sinjin is that you?"

"Yeah it's me in flesh. I got hit by a drunk driver after graduation so I'm in the wheelchair now. But it's alright not much has changed except I don't like hills that much. Didn't you go to Los Angeles Film School? Where are you working now?"

"I am an executive for Paramount Pictures at this point."

"No your not. And you want to know how I know that?" Sinjin asks him as he extends his business card. "I am a VP at Paramount and there is no way you work there. You don't have to be able to walk to be a studio exec. I SAID YOU DON'T HAVE TO WALK TO BE A STUDIO EXEC!"

"Alright man I work at Barnes and Noble."

"Congrats?" Sinjin asks with a mocking laugh.

"Hey man if you see Tori Vega can you tell her I work there?" Robbie asks as he takes a look at Sinjin's business card.

"Wow that is totally lame man. I will if I remember or I'm not getting laid. I've been up to my waist in women which really isn't that hard now I guess. Watch this." Sinjin rolls his wheelchair backwards and says, "move people, I am trying to moonwalk here." Robbie watches Sinjin leaves and can't help but think how the accident was probably the best thing for him because it made him become more relaxed and less creepy.

Meanwhile inside the house Andre is standing beside Tori listening to a story from Beck and Jade. Beck is talking and saying, "So we snuck off to have some alone time because we hadn't gotten any since my entire family was here. So we were in the pool and we were going at it and I was about to get off when all of a sudden I get hit in the head by a flotation ring."

Jade takes up the story at this point and says, "It is Beck's crazy Canadian grandmother."

Beck starts talking again, "So she says, 'I don't know whether you two are fucking or drowning but neither one are letting me get any sleep.' The next day my dad gave us a enough money for a down payment on a condo."

"I guess you can say we screwed ourselves into the market," Jade says as everybody laughs.

Andre whispers to Tori, "You should go outside sometime, there is something out there for you." Tori looks confused but is whisked away by Cat before she can ask Andre more about what he is talking about. Andre shakes his head as he goes to put the alcohol in a cooler.

A/N Things are being set in motion for Robbie and Tori. What is going to happen? Please review! Should I continue the story? Let me know.


	6. Big Country

Robbie is leaning on a rail overlooking the pool as Andre comes out of the house and says, "This sucks, it is like freshman year all over again. Give me the drugs." Robbie looks at him crazily as Andre continues to talk. "I can't handle this.

"What can't you handle?"

"Not doing the drugs."

"Listen we don't have much in our gray area but I am pretty sure drugs cross over into it. Besides my dad is a cop Andre."

"If you give me the drugs I'll give you the keys to the Porsche," Andre pleads as Robbie rolls his eyes and gives Andre the drugs. "Alright man, this button unlocks it" before Andre can finish Robbie grabs the car keys. Andre takes off with the drugs leaving Robbie standing alone again.

Robbie feels dirty about giving his closest friend in the world the bag of drugs but before he can muse over it a red-haired projectile wraps him up around the waist. "Oh my god, Robbie I heard you were doing quite well. So why don't we go somewhere more quiet and talk about what we have been up to since graduation," Cat says as she tries to pull him after her.

Robbie looks at the impetuous girl and notices Tori walking out of the house alone. "Listen Cat, I need to go see Andre about something," Robbie says as he twists out of Cat's grip. He hurries off leaving Cat stunned but then she hears someone playing a guitar and goes to investigate.

Robbie is sipping on his Bud Light and is trying to figure out what exactly to say to the girl he was crushing on all through high school. He starts to say something as some suave looking guy cuts in and starts talking to Tori. Robbie kicks savagely at the hair as he hears, "Tori it is so good to see you again, it's me Ryder Daniels." Tori looks at him uneasily as he continues to talk. "Have you ever been to Paris?"

Robbie nearly passes out when he hears that. "How the hell can I compete with that?" he asks himself disconsolately. He checks his reflection in the pool and thinks to himself, "sure I wear tinted contacts and I have my hair in a fauxhawk now, but I am not suave. I am not charming. I'm still the same guy I was back in high school except I look a little different."

Back in the house

Andre is locked n the bathroom trying to psyche himself up for the drugs. He bites his lower lip as he looks in the mirror and runs his fingers through his hair as he selects a random bag of drugs. He shakes his head and empties the bag down his throat. "Well that didn't work," he says to himself as he goes to leave. Before he can turn the doorknob he feels a euphoric high come over him and everything seems to be somehow better than before.

He makes his way out to the dance floor and starts moving to the beat. He is moving erratically because of the drugs but he still catches the eye of some random girl. She makes her way over to him and starts dancing with him. Andre yells over the music, "You are hot!" The girl smiles at him and a random guy throwing Michael Jackson moves on the dance floor catches his eye. "Look at this guy!"

The girl turns around and says, "that guy is my boyfriend."

"I hope he fucks better than he dances," Andre says with a smirk on his face. The girl just laughs and pulls Andre closer as she shakes her head no.

The guy stops dancing and says, "You need to get your own date son."

"I've got my own date son and I think you used to know her." Andre tries to back to dancing but the guy pulls him away and challenges him to a dance contest.

Out by the pool

As Robbie makes his way towards the door an old high school buddy named Jackson stops him. "Hey man you know this party is complete bullshit. Things change but they never really change" Jackson says as takes a long drag on a cigarette. Robbie thinks about that as he looks into the distance with a look of intense concentration.

"Hey there you are Robbie!" Tori says waving at him as Ryder continues talking about Paris and wines. Robbie gives her a little half wave back because he is unsure what she is trying to do. "Hey weren't you going to show me that thing on the far side of the pool?"

"Oh yeah, the waterfall," Robbie says sounding a lot more confident than he really was. He awkwardly awaits Tori to say her goodbyes to Ryder which seem to drag out forever and just as Robbie is about to give up hope Tori joins him. "Thank you so much for being right there, I don't think I could stand that cheating douche bag talking about how in love he is with wine. I haven't forgotten what he did to me back in high school."

They make it to the other side of the property and Robbie says, "There is no waterfall, I don't know why I said that."

"I know there isn't, Robbie" Tori says with a playful slap on the arm.

An awkward silence falls on them and Robbie starts to panic so he asks, "Ever been to Niagara Falls before?" Tori smiles at him but shakes her head no as the blanket of silence envelopes them again. All of a sudden the quietness is shattered as somebody yells out, "Andre Harris and Seth Kinniston are going to have a dance off!" Tori goes to run inside but stops and grabs Robbie's hand and leads him inside.

A/n Alright guys, we get the first sprouts of Rori. Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster the updates get posted.


	7. Wang Chung Tonight

Robbie and Tori rush into the house to the dance floor to find the two guys getting ready for the dance off. Andre is talking trash, "Yes my ridiculously dressed friend, I am the dance master. I will rip your dreams out and dance all over them." Seth doesn't bother to respond just starts dancing and actually pulls out some really good early era Michael Jackson moves. When he is finished everybody cheers except for Robbie who boos him out of loyalty to Andre.

It is Andre's turn to dance and he starts off by kicking his feet out of rhythm and rolling his hands. He grabs one leg behind him and starts dancing on one leg. By this time everybody in the audience is booing his skills. That is except for Robbie who is clapping and cheering for his best friend. Andre notices the crowd turning against him so he puts himself into the crane position from the Karate Kid. His adversary looks at him with confusion on his face when all of a sudden Andre kicks him square in the balls. Seth goes down to his knees while clutching his balls. All of a sudden one of Seth's friends tackle Andre and Robbie jumps in to pull the guy off of Andre while Jackson turns and punches out one of Seth's friends trying to get to Robbie.

Beck jumps right in and calms everything down. He hauls Seth to his feet and says, "now shake hands you two and that will be the end of it." Seth offers up his hand to Andre who proceeds to kick Seth in the nuts again. Jackson decides this is a good time to punch Seth's friend again. Robbie groans as he watches Andre flee the dance floor. Beck is busy pulling Jackson off of Seth's friend while Seth is moaning on the ground and throwing up. Andre knocks into Cat on his way off the dance floor causing her to start choking on the peanut she just put in her mouth.

Nobody notices her choking except for Tori who turns around and is asking her if she is ok. Somebody else notices and yells out that she is choking. Robbie turns around suddenly and sees Tori with her hands around her throat and he yells out, "I'll save her." Visions of being Tori's knight in shining armor run through Robbie's head as he runs through the crowd to assist. Robbie starts giving Tori the Heimlich maneuver as somebody finally slaps Cat on the beck causing her to expel the peanut from her windpipe. Tori slaps Robbie which makes him stop trying to give her the Heimlich.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tori gasps as she tries to catch her breath while massaging her sore midsection.

"I was trying to save you," Robbie says his eyes going wide with fear.

"I wasn't choking asshole. Cat was the one who was choking."

"Wow this is, but why, I can't," Robbie splutters as he grabs his head in his hands. Tori stands there with her hands on her hips. "I suck at this. I am so incredibly sorry. Here's the thing, you were my high school crush. I just physically assaulted you, I don't see how this could get any worse. Oh wait, I've got it, I could ask you to dance, chuck my drink in your face, and twirl you into the fucking wall." Tori finally cracks a smile at Robbie's freak out.

Everybody wang chung tonight starts blasting through the speakers and Tori says, "Oh I love this song." Robbie stands there looking unsure of himself so Tori says again, "I love this song."

"Do you want to dance?" Robbie asks very uncertainly.

"As long as you promise there won't be any twirling," Tori says with a smile. Robbie agrees and they start dancing together. Tori starts dancing more aggressively, throwing some random moves in while Robbie keeps it simple. Robbie tries to ask for Tori's number but the music is so loud that it drownshis voice out. Tori moves in close to Robbie and places her hands on his shoulder as she leans in next to his ear and asks, "What were you saying?"

"I was wanting to know if I could, ummmm I want to know if, well I just wanted to say I always knew you would land on your feet." Tori smiles at him and is about to respond when all of a sudden the music cuts off. They both turn around to see Beck climb up onto the DJ stand.

Beck hits the microphone a few times to make sure it is on and says, "Sorry to interrupt the music guys and it will be back on soon. But I have a very important announcement to make so Jade can you get up here?"

A/N So what do you think is Beck's big announcement?


	8. Your Love

Beck hits the microphone a few times to get everyone's attention. "Alright, I will let you get back to the music in a moment , but Jade I want you to join me up on stage." Everyone turns to look at Jade who looks embarrassed and reluctantly joins him up on stage." Alright guys as you know this is the last party I will throw because me and Jade are getting a place of our own. You are my world babe, and you took a lump of coal like me and polished it into a diamond. From all the pressure she put me under." As he is saying this he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring and asks, "Will you marry me?"

Time seems to slow down for Robbie as he yells NO very loudly. Nobody is paying attention to him as his twin sister says, "Hell Yes!" Robbie stands in the crowd with an uncomprehending stare on his face as everybody around him starts celebrating. He watches as Beck and Jade kiss and he cannot believe what has transpired. Tori is celebrating with Cat. Meanwhile Jackson is outside and kicks the guitar of the douche bag who is playing acoustic songs while the dj is spinning his tracks.

While all this is going on Andre is sitting on a chair out by the pool icing his left eye which was hit in the dance melee. As he is sitting there the girl he was dancing with comes up to him. "Don't let them making fun of you affect you."

"Who's making fun of me?" Andre asks as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Don't worry about it, you were cool in there. It was like anti-dancing."

"So you want to get naked?"

"Wow that was fast even for me." She leans down and gives Andre a full kiss on the lips and says, "Come find me later." Andre sits there with a goofy smile on his face as he thinks about what just happened.

Meanwhile Robbie pulls Jade from her friends and pulls her into a bedroom to talk to her. "How can you marry him?" Robbie asks with a pleading note in his voice. "What about your opportunity in England? Marriage is a big life decision."

"A big life decision? At least I am making some asshole, unlike you," Jade says as she starts pacing in the room.

"Shouldn't you at least be honest with Beck about your opportunity?"

"Don't lecture me about honesty Mr. Goldman fucking Sachs."

"You know what? You will look great in an apron Jade." With that Robbie turns around and leaves a hurt Jade standing there shell shocked.

Back in the Party

Robbie heads back to the party and realizes that Tori is nowhere to be found. He is frantically searching for her when he spots her heading out the door with Cat. He runs outside to them making their way down the street to Cat's car. He cuts through the bushes and falls down but gets up in time to make it to his car first. He turns his back to the women and unlocks the Porsche with the remote.

"Is that your car?" Cat asks as Robbie turns around to see the girls approaching.

"Well nobody stopped me when I drove it off the lot."

The girls look impressed when Tori pips up "Hey are you going to the big party in Beverely Hills?" As she is saying this Andre walks up and puts his arm around Robbie and smiles at the girls.

"We were going to but we aren't sure where exactly where the party is."

"Well why don't I just ride with you so I can show you where it is at." Cat smiles at her and slaps her arm. Andre decides to ride with Cat so they can both get to the party. As Tori climbs in the car she smiles at Robbie and says, "It is an entertainment industry party so we will both know tons of people there."

"Great," Robbie mutters underneath his breath as he drives off into the Hollywood night.

A/N Please Review!


	9. Shout

Robbie pulls the Porsche onto the freeway and looks over at Tori who is staring off into the distance. He smiles to himself but starts to panic because he can't think of anything to say to the dark haired beauty who is occupying the passenger seat.

"So this party is at my director Pete Daltrey's house. Sometimes I only think I got the role is because he wanted to see my boobs."

"Wow eye contact, Robbie," he says with a nervous chuckle. "But what about your friend's boobs?"

"He has already seen them. Besides if I don't show them to him then I retain the boob power. You know that we know every time you guys look right?"

"I don't think you do, we can be kind of sneaky about it," Robbie retorts as he tries to fight the flush creeping up his face.

"Fine big shot, I will look away and tell you when you look." Robbie's heart nearly explodes because he is successfully flirting with the girl of his dreams. He glances down at the Latina's chest and as soon as he does she says, "Now." He waits a few more seconds and looks again and once again she catches him.

"Wow, but I think you might just be getting lucky with it."

"Try again then," Tori suggests as she looks out her window again. After about a ten second span he looks at her boobs and she catches him again.

"Wow that is freaky. You have a gift," Robbie says as he pulls off on their exit. Tori laughs and playfully hits him on the arm. The rest of the car ride passes uneventfully and soon they are pulling up to a mansion. Robbie gets out of the car as Cat and Andre pull up behind them.

Robbie looks up at the house and is startled as Tori grabs his hand and drags him inside. Tori drags Robbie with her while she talks to her colleagues which leaves Andre to his own devices. Before long Pete comes by and starts talking to Tori. He tries to get her upstairs to his room and all of a sudden Robbie speaks up.

"It's Pete right? Hey, Robbie Shapiro," he says shaking Pete's hand vigorously.

"DO I know you?" Pete asks looking confused as he is clearly flustered that his clumsy flirting attempt was broken up by this man.

"He works for Paramount," Tori pips up relieved that the focus has shifted off of her. Pete looks at Robbie speculatively and asks what part he works in.

"Um well we don't like to discuss business with people outside of the studio, it is just a policy of ours."

"Robbie doesn't sound like a Paramount guy to me, Tori. Most of those blowhards can't shut up about work. Why don't you tell me who you work under there and then I can figure it out for myself."

Robbie fidgets uncomfortably under Pete's direct gaze and then finally says, "Take for instance the Last Airbender. It did decent in the United states but it flopped in the Untied Kingdom. Why is that? Because I wasn't listened to when I told them that bender was a slang term for homosexual over there. Or how they were reluctant to get into the superhero game but I convinced them that Iron-man was a sure fire hit. I could keep going on but you get the picture." Tori looks impressed as Pete obviously fumbles with his words.

"Research, Shapiro?" Sinjin asks as he wheels up to the trio. Robbie shakes his head yes while Pete asks Sinjin if he knows Robbie.

"Shapiro? Yeah I'm just fuckin with you. He is the star of our division, it is like having Rainman there except you can touch him and shit. In fact he recently got a promotion."

"Yeah I didn't want to say anything because the guy above me got fired. One of the girls asked for a raise and he asked for a sexual favor. I guess he is the one who got the raise."

Pete starts laughing and puts his hand on Robbie's shoulder and says, "He sounds like my kind of guy."

"She took him for about 8 million. The Supreme Court takes a dim view of sexual harassment these days. It's about time too, don't you agree?" Robbie asks innocently as he looks at Pete.

"Pete chokes on his drink and replies, "yes it is. Will you guys excuse me? I need to go see someone about something."

That was amazing Robbie!" Tori gushes as she grabs him in a warm embrace. "Let's go up to the balcony where we can hopefully talk a little bit more." The pair walk past Andre who is all alone and is looking around nervously.

Pretty soon an attractive older woman comes up to him and says, "Hi my name is Angie."

"Andre Harris," is all Andre manages to stammer out in reply.

"Are you holding?" Angie asks with a look of anticipation on her face. When Andre gives her a quizzical look she elaborates, "Drugs, are you holding drugs." Andre dumbly nods and she squeals with excitement and grabs Andre by the front of his shirt and pulls him upstairs to a very spacious bathroom.

Angie starts doing some of the drugs and offers some to Andre but he declines seeing focusing more on her. After she takes hers she starts kissing Andre and rubbing her body all over him. They are getting hot and heavy when all of a sudden a man walks in.

"Dude can't you see this is occupied?" Andre asks in some anger at being interrupted.

"That's my friend Francis, he wants to watch. It is non-negotiable." Angle takes Andre's hand and slides it over her body.

"I'm willing to try this," Andre says uncertainly. They start kissing again and Francis makes his way closer to the couple and Andre starts freaking out. "What are you doing? I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Too bad we are doing this," Angie says as she pins Andre to the floor. Francis and Angie are kissing now as Andre is fighting to escape.

Andre finally manages to knock the pair off of him and gets up saying, "You people are crazy! You have lost your way. I don't belong here." He runs from the bathroom tucking his shirt back in and muttering to himself.

A/N Thanks for staying with me! I haven't been able to update as regularly since basketball has started but I'm planning on updating more often. Please Review!


	10. Not Thinking, Just Doing Part 2

RObbie and Tori take up residence on the upstairs patio, leaning out over the railing and watching the people below them. "SO do you like your job?" Robbie asks Tori as Pete starts doing the robot to a country song.

"Yeah it's really great. I get a portion of the gate receipts, a portfolio, and all the snacks I want." Robbie looks at her quizzically and she shakes her head and says, "No, that is not right. I hate it. God that sounds so messed up."

"NO that actually sounds reasonable."

"Here I am talking to somebody that is obviously very smart and good at their job. I always wonder whether or not I made the right decision."

"NO I am really not that smart at my job, but I know what you are talking about Tori! Pretty soon there will be a marriage and kids and a mortgage."

Tori and Robbie say at the same time, "And pretty soon you are trapped. We are messed up." Tori collapses into Robbie's arms laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes. Robbie gets lost in the embrace for a moment and then puts Tori on her own feet again.

"Tori, have you ever played the penis game?" Robbie asks with a serious look on his face.

Tori playfully swats him on the shoulder and says in a tone of mock disbelief, "I don't believe I am prepared to reveal that information Mr. Shapiro."

"No, I swear it's a real game." Tori still looks doubtful so Robbie explains, "We each take turns saying the word penis. However each time you have to say it louder than the previous time. C'mon Tori it will be fun. Trust me there is nothing more fun than having fun at a job you don't give a shit about." Tori bites her lip and gives Robbie a small nod.

"Penis," Robbie says in a conversational tone. To which Tori responds, "Penis" in a slightly louder tone. Robbie smirks at her and says it a little bit louder, which Tori responds with the word penis as loud as she can without yelling. Robbie smiles and yells "Penis!" Tori takes a deep breath and projects her voice and yells PENIS so loudly that everybody at the party stops what they are doing to try and locate the source of the distracting game.

Robbie looks at TOri and asks, "Tie?" Tori nods yes and takes his hand and they run from the patio and out the back gate.

"How would you feel about a little yard hopping?" Robbie asks as he jumps the fence into the neighbor's yard.

Tori hurries to catch up to him and asks with amazement evident in her voice, "How are you like this? No other person in this industry is this much fun.

"I don't know, I guess I just like having fun. Oh hell yes we are doing this." Robbie exclaims as he takes his shoes off. "You have to get on the trampoline with me."

Tori bites her lip and RObbie smiles as he sees her do it knowing that it means she is weakening. It also causes his heart to thump harder in his chest and the butterflies to increase in his stomach. He starts jumping around and says, "Cmon Tori, tonight we aren't thinking we are just doing."

She responds with a dazzling white smile and kicks her pumps off and joins him on the trampoline. They jump around together for half an hour. and then sit down on the trampoline sweaty and exhausted.

As the two young adults sit facing each other on the trampoline Robbie decides to try and push the envelope a little bit.

"Hey Tori? Do you remember when we were playing truth or dare in high school and we got dared into seven minutes in heaven together?"

"I don't remember that at all, Robbie." Tori replies as she tries to remember exactly when that happened. "But maybe we should play again."

"Ummmmm... Yeah I guess that would be ok."

"I'll go first, Truth, did you like me in high school?" Tori asks the most pointed question she could think of.

"Wow um yeah when we were dared into the closet and we came out you said I was an amazing kisser but I was too scared to make a move."

"Truth again, why didn't you ask me out if you like me in high school?" Tori presses again fully aware that Robbie is uncomfortable and doesn't want to answer.

"Fine I will answer again even though it isn't my turn. I never had my in." Tori looks at him with a confused look on her face so he elaborates, "I never had that perfect confluence of events where it would have made sense. Actually you know what that is a lie. I was just so scared of being rejected that I never asked. Your turn Tori, Truth, if I had asked you out would you have said yes."

Tori gets a sick look on her face and says in a barely audible voice, "That's not fair Robbie, if I had known then what I know now..."

"Yes or no question Tori," Robbie bears in relentlessly.

"No, I wouldn't have dated you." Tori says with her voice taking a bittersweet tone. Robbie lets out the breath he has been holding and a look of relief comes over his face. "Don't look so relieved," Tori exclaims swatting Robbie on the arm.

"I am relieved though because if I had asked you and you said no then I would hate you right now. Then I would be sitting here tonight having the best… having the best night of my life." Robbie finishes as he starts to blush.

"Dare, I dare you to bring your lips as close to mine as you can without actually touching."

"Truth, are you just fucking with me?" Robbie asks suspiciously.

"Dare, why don't you come over here and find out?" Tori asks mischievously. Robbie slowly makes his may over to Tori and stops about eight inches from her face. "Not close enough," Tori says in a mocking tone. Robbie slowly moves closer until their lips are nearly touching. "What is that sound?" Tori asks with a quizzical look on her face.

"I think that is my heart beating like a million miles a minute."

"Dare to make me make it go quicker?"

"I double dare you," Robbie breathes in a hushed tone. Tori leans over and kisses Robbie full on the lips. They start making out heavily with their bodies pressed tightly together. Robbie breaks the kiss all of a sudden and says, "No pressure, I mean we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Tori responds by taking off he shirt and says, "Tonight we aren't thinking, we're just doing." With that she unsnaps her bra and slides it down her arms. Robbie's mouth goes dry at the beauty in front of him and he makes his way over to where Tori is and starts making out with her. Robbie and Tori lay down on the trampoline together, making love as the stars come out overhead.

A/N Please Review!


	11. Right Here Waiting For You

Robbie and Tori are laying in each others arms as they look up at the stars. Robbie kiss the top of Tori's head. Tori doesn't say anything just snuggles in closer to the boy's muscular chest and stomach. "How many times have you done that?" Tori asks in a playful tone.

"Three...and a half" Robbie replies half jokingly.

"See that's what I like about you Robbie, you are always honest."

"Actually I need to talk to you about something..."

"Oh my God! You have a girlfriend I knew you were too good to be true," Tori starts rambling.

"No, quite the opposite in fact."

"You have a boyfriend? The Latina asks with a quizzical look on her face.

"Absolutely not," Robbie says much to the relief of Tori who laughs and kisses his chest playfully. "What I wanted to stay was I don't work at Paramount studios."

"Shut up," Tori says laughing thinking that the man she just made love to is joking with her.

"No, I am dead serious that I work at the bookstore that we met at earlier today. Look I am sorry to lie to you but I thought if you knew how much of a dead end my life was..."

"I wouldn't sleep with you," Tori completes in a sick voice as a wave of nausea sweeps over her.

"No, nothing like that," Robbie says trying to take control of the situation.

"I can't believe I let you do that to me. Oh my God, you are just like every other guy I've ever met. I actually thought you wanted to get to know me."

"I do," Robbie says in a quiet voice.

"Well congratulations Robbie, you just slept with your high school crush. I hope it was worth it." Tori starts sobbing and flees from the trampoline, leaving a distraught Robbie calling after her to no avail. Robbie slowly puts his clothes back on and heads back to the party.

As soon as he steps inside at the party Robbie notices that Tori is explaining something to a very pissed off looking Cat. Before he can do anything Andre comes over and trips into him and says, "You will never believe what just happened."

"Uh Andre, we need to go, right fucking now, get out to the car." Robbie pushes Andre towards the door and keeps pushing him outside.

As they are driving away Andre pulls out the big bag of drugs while singing about the bathroom encounter he just had.

Robbie says in a self loathing voice, "I had sex with Tori Vega."

Andre turns his attention from the drugs to Robbie and says, "Get the fuck outta here."

"No, I really had sex with Tori Vega." Robbie says looking at his friend in the eyes. Andre's eyes light up and he stands up over the windshield and proclaims to the night about what he just heard. Fireworks are booming overhead to add to Andre's enjoyment of the moment. "But then I told her I worked at Barnes and Noble."

"Are you fucking retarded?" Andre screams. "Why are you like this? How do you fuck this up? Why can't you give yourself just one night, ONE NIGHT, of enjoyment? Put a little relish on your hot dog!" Andre thinks long and hard for a moment then says, "I want you to do some of these drugs."

Andre, how many times to tell you, I don't do drugs."

"YOU DON'T DO MUCH OF ANYTHING NOW DO YOU?" Andre bellows in response.

"I MADE LOVE TO TORI VEGA!" Robbie yells in response clearly irritated that his friend is beating him up just as bad as he himself is.

"Yeah well that isn't really going to work out for you now is it?" Andre asks irritated that his friend can't just enjoy the night. "You fucked it up, sorry. Now do the drugs."

"Alright, I have screwed my life up enough tonight, what's a little bit more going to hurt. Take the wheel." Robbie leans down to do the drugs so nobody would be able to see him. Before he does any though he notices Andre is down with him and not paying attention to the road. Robbie looks up in time to overcorrect and cause the Porsche to spin wildly out of control.

"Oh shit!" both men yell as the car continues to spin on its own. The driver's side airbag deploys as the car goes down an embankment and comes to rest on a flat dirt road.

"At least I was able to save the cocaine out of all our drugs," Andre says trying to brighten the mood. All of a sudden his airbag deploys and puts the cocaine all over his face.

Back at the Party

Tori finally makes her way outside hoping that Robbie is still there so she can at least get a ride back to the party. Her heart sinks whenever she sees that the Porsche is gone. A little part of her had hoped that she was wrong and somehow it was all a joke. She sits down and starts crying.

At Beck's party

Jade pulls Beck into a spare bedroom and says, "We really need to talk."

"Please tell me you missed your period" Beck says excitedly.

"What? No, nothing like that. I applied to grad school. At Oxford."

"Is that like in the valley?" Beck asks with a confused look on his face.

"No it's in England," Jade replies when all hell breaks loose.

"Aw God Damn it Jade, you would have to go and do something like this. I thought this was going to be a special night, but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't know if I have even gotten in yet," Jade retorts which finally cools Beck off. "I have the letter right here but I can't open it because I am too scared of rejection."

"I will open it for you babe." Beck takes the envelope from her, opens it and begins to read. "Dear Jade, we regret to inform you..." Beck says in a happy voice, oblivious to the tears streaming down Jade's face. Beck is delighted that Jade doesn't get the opportunity to move away from him and notices her sadness finally. "Will some bathroom sex make you feel better?" Jade pushes him out the door so she can think for herself as everything Robbie has said about Beck not supporting her comes flooding into her memory.

The Dirt Road

"Well it could be worse," Andre says trying to sound philosophical.

"No Andre, it couldn't be any worse" Robbie argues back. All of a sudden a siren goes on behind them and the cherries start flashing on top of the police car.

"Wow, I was wrong, now it couldn't get any worse." All off a sudden he hears a familiar voice say his name. His heart has now sunk into the very lowest point it has been all night.

"Wow I was wrong yet again this is the absolute worst."

A/N Who do you think called his name? Please Review!


	12. Crawling Back to You

"Well it could be worse," Andre says trying to sound philosophical.

"No Andre, it couldn't be any worse" Robbie argues back. All of a sudden a siren goes on behind them and the cherries start flashing on top of the police car.

"Wow, I was wrong, now it couldn't get any worse." All off a sudden he hears a familiar voice say his name. His heart has now sunk into the very lowest point it has been all night.

"Wow I was wrong yet again this is the absolute worst." He puts his hands up at the request of the officers.

"Matthew is that you?" Dave asks in a confused tone. His partner cancels the back-up request as he goes on to ask, "What's that all over you face?"

"Cocaine," Andre replies in a miserable tone.

"Are you two, okay?" Dave asks concerned that his only son might be hurt.

"Yeah dad, we are good, listen thank god you were on duty tonight."

Robbie's father sighs and says, "Why don't you get out of the car." Robbie and Andre slowly make their way out of the car and Dave says, "Get down on the ground." Robbie doesn't comply fast enough so Dave yells, Get down on the GROUND!" He sweeps Robbie's leg out from underneath him and presses him face first into the dirt.

"Oh dear God," Andre moans as he starts to cry at the realization they are being arrested. This is confirmed by Dave putting the shackles on Robbie.

"Why did you steal a car Robbie? I raised you better than that!" Dave yells shaking his son to try and get some answers.

"It wasn't him Mr. Shapiro," Andre blurts out. "It was all me, he was with me but he backed out because he didn't want to steal the car." Andre is full on sobbing at this point.

"You didn't steal a car?"

"I swear dad all I did was drive a stolen car," Robbie replies in a fearful tone.

"And the drugs?"

"They were already in the car, dad I swear. And I didn't have any of it."

"This car is in pretty rough shape. How much does this car go for these days, Andre?"

"$60,000" Andre replies while trying to wipe a snot bubble from his nose.

"I figure after you get done serving your jail sentence, you will get probation." RObbie turns over and tries to speak but his too stunned at his father's words. "You will be working this off for at least one to two years."

Dad, the car's not that damaged," Robbie says trying to plead with his father. All of a sudden Dave takes out his nightstick and beats on the windshield of the car. "Holy Shit! What are you doing?"

"Maybe three or four years, maybe even five depending on what kind of job you get. But with your education that shouldn't be a problem." Dave says making his case over renewed wails of misery from Andre.

"I'll get a studio job mopping floors, I'll do whatever you want me to do," Robbie says in a broken voice.

"But you don't want a studio job. What kind of job do you want?" When the black haired young man doesn't respond Dave knocks off the driver's side mirror.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I'm just messed up. I don't know what I want to do, and I'm sorry that I'm such a fucking failure." Robbie screams the last part before having a tear angrily make its way down his face.

Dave hauls RObbie to his feet and says, "You haven't really failed son because you haven't really tried to succeed. So don't credit yourself as a failure. You're worse than that."

"I just can't figure it out dad."

"Don't cry like that in jail son." The officers place both men under arrest and put them in the back of the police car together. Robbie is numb from it all while Andre is still an emotional wreck.

Dave's partner finally speaks up, "You boys will spend at least seven days in the LA county jail before they arraign you." Andre starts crying again at the thought of jail time. "You will be there with child molesters, and we will make sure everybody know that you are a cop's kid."

"Please don't," Andre whines in a voice that makes Matt want to hit him.

All of a sudden he starts laughing and turns to Dave, "I can't keep this up anymore man, look at your son's face." Dave is laughing as well when he sees Matt's face. "He is about to shit his pants right now." Andre and Robbie look at each other with complete bewilderment as the cops are still laughing.

"Okay boys, this is your one and only mulligan." Dave says after finally controlling his laughter. "You are free to go."

"So you guys don't have to turn us in?" Matt asks as Andre kicks him for asking a question like that as they are about to get released.

"We are the LAPD, but I am warning you don't do it again. And Andre, wipe that coke off your face."

"We will never do anything like this ever again, and I can't get the cocaine off." Andre pleads as his hands are still cuffed together behind him.

Dave and his partner drop Andre and Robbie off a couple of blocks from the party and Dave says, "Just do something with your life Matt. Aim anywhere and just shoot. Hell, its something just to hear the gun go off." The squad car pulls away leaving the pair in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

"My brain feels like snot," Andre moans as he puts a cigarette in his mouth.

Robbie pulls it out and throws it on the ground and replies, "Beck's isn't too far from here. I'm sure we can get the Gremlin from Jade." He takes off walking towards the party leaving Andre to play catch-up.

A/N Please Review. I promise next chapter will have more action in it. And to those of you who haven't yet you need to check out MaybeWolf's story - Misery Love's Company and Jonathan 81's story - Unbound.


	13. The Ball

As Andre and Robbie make their way up the hill they see a large group standing around Beck's truck and the giant metal ball in the back. They are all chanting "ball, ball, ball."

Beck calls for silence as he proclaims, "Anyone who thinks Jackson will ride the ball get on the left, anyone who thinks he won't because he is a total pussy line up on the right and I will collect your bets in just a second. And it is going to be choice!"

"Hey man is there a helmet in here?"

"It's down by the tampons, just get in there." Beck says trying to push Jackson down into the ball.

"Fuck this shit, I'm outta here." Jackson scrambles off the back of the truck and disappears into the night as Andre and Robbie join the crowd.

"How do you know if Jade is still here?" Andre asks. Just then a random girl walking by calls Robbie an asshole.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she is still here," Robbie says in a sarcastic voice. Andre makes his way through the crowd to the front. Robbie makes his way into the house to check for the presence of his sister so her can go home.

Out of nowhere Robbie observes Tori striding purposefully through the house. He literally runs after and yells, "Tori!"

"I'm not interested in your bullshit anymore," Tori exclaims as she continues to walk away from the man she had been falling in love with.

Robbie continues to run and finally gets in front of her to stop her walk. "Tori, just listen to me please, I only lied about one detail of myself, and that was where I worked. Everything else was real, tonight was real and it was a-a-amazing. But you never would have talked to me for more than two minutes, admit it, if you knew I worked at Barnes and Noble."

"You lied to me all night so I would have sex with you," Tori says with venom in her words.

"So you only had sex with me because you thought I worked at a movie studio?"

"No I went to a party with you because I thought you were a movie exec. I had sex with you because I thought you were smart, and funny and honest. I thought you were different from everyone else. But you're not, you are just like all these other scared little boys."

Robbie is speechless as Beck says, "Alright who is it going to be? Who is going to ride the ball? Who wants a shot at the title?"

Andre stumbles forward with a hand in the air when all of a sudden Robbie screams out, "I'll do it!"

Everybody in the assembled crowd turns around as Beck announces, " Ladies and Gentlemen we have a contestant, the Robbinator, Robbie Shapiro.

Robbie takes off his coat with wide eyes as Tori asks, "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea," the reply comes as Robbie makes his way up the hill to where the ball is.

All of a sudden as he gets closer to the truck Jade is there pleading with him, "Rob, please don't do this. You don't have to prove anything to these people." The boy brushes past her and continues towards the truck.

Andre stops him and says, "Listen man, let me do this for you. You have your whole life ahead of you, I have nothing to live for let me do this. I got nothing!" Robbie ignores him as well and climbs into the back of the truck with Beck.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a round of applause for Mr. Paramount him self Robbie Shapiro." Beck says as the audience yells in delight.

"Beck? Shut the fuck up and drive."

"Deal," Beck says and hops down off the back of the truck as Tori runs to the front of the crowd pleading with Robbie not to do this.

Robbie steps up on top of the 600 pound metal ball and says, "I'm Robbie Shapiro, I work at Barnes and Noble and I still live at home with my parents." Everybody boos him as Tori scoffs at his attempts at honesty. "I don't know what I'm doing up here, I'm scared, and you know what? I have been so afraid of my life that I have missed my life. But I'm like all of you! We're all scared! I mean, come on, admit it. We are all trying to be something that we're not! But tonight, all of that changes. Tonight, I'm not afraid! Tonight, I got one thing to say to all that Bullshit! Fuck it." Robbie wraps up his speech and climbs in the ball as everybody cheers and claps for him.

Jade runs up to her fiancée and says, "Beck, I'm begging you, please don't let him do this."

"No, honey, it's actually really safe. Just relax. See, it's going to roll down this hill, right? You see the bend? It actually goes up hill right there. You know how gravity works, right? He's just going to stop, it's actually going to be very gentle. And...it's going to be choice."

"Look, I'm telling you that's my brother and I love him, and I don't want you to do this."

Beck gets pissy and says, "Did I say it was going to be choice? I did! So cool out!" Beck walks away from Jade and gets in the driver's seat of his truck as everyone clears out of the way so they aren't run over by the ball. He revs the engine and yells, "Everybody make some noise for Robbie Shapiro." Meanwhile Robbie has strapped him self in with a lap belt and is holding on to the oh shit bars in the ball. "Alright, on three. Three!" Beck yells as he floors it in reverse then stops suddenly so the ball can come out of the back of his truck.

The ball bounces a few times on the pavement and starts rolling down the hill. Coming from inside the ball you can hear Robbie yelling, "Oh shit, Oh shit! Breathe deeply, keep breathing." The crowd groans in dismay as he hits his first parked car. He hits another one as Andre takes off sprinting down the hill after his friend.

"Oh shit, holy Christ this sucks," Robbie yells. The ball is picking up speed as Andre continues his pursuit. Robbie quickly makes it to the bottom of the hill and crashes through the brush and through the railing and off the side which is 120 feet to the bottom. He is bouncing down the side of the mountain yelling "Fuck me, FUCK me!"

Andre picks his way down the slope as Robbie vomits inside the ball from being turned around so quickly. Beck yells fuck as Robbie disappears from sight.

Jade runs up to Beck and ignores his protestations that he didn't know that it was going to happen and says, Give me the keys. I said give me the keys to your goddamn truck."

Tori runs up to her and says, "I'll drive." And they hop in Tori's car and take off down the mountain to try and rescue Robbie.

Meanwhile Robbie makes it to the bottom and blasts through the fence finally coming to a stop in a swimming pool. He tries unsuccessfully to get the hatch on the ball open so he can get out as the water starts to fill the ball. "HELP!" Robbie screams as he bangs on the door. Soon Robbie is completely submerged and is unable to free himself from the lap belt. His world starts going black as his lungs yearn to get oxygen.

A/N So do you think Robbie will make it? Please Review!


	14. Live is Life

"Give me your truck!" Jade demands as she pulls Beck out of the driver's seat.

"Honey, The Ball was not supposed to do that."

"Give me your fucking keys, now!" Beck tries to pull her close for an embrace but Jade fights him off, "Don't fucking touch me."

"I did not know that road was..."

In an instant Tori is beside Jade and says, "I'll drive," and Tori takes off running pulling Jade after her.

In the Pool

Robbie's hand brushes the release clasp on his lap belt and it slides off his body, freeing him in the water. This gives him enough strength for one last try. He gives one last push upwards and the hatch comes open and Robbie struggles towards the surface. He involuntarily gasps for air before his face breaks the surface causing him to inhale a little bit of water.

He surfaces as he greedily sucks the fresh air down his windpipe. Robbie can feel the strength slowly coming back into his veins. He swims over to the side of the pool and drags himself out of the water.

Robbie slowly stands up and as the water drips off of him he hears footsteps running towards him.

Andre bursts into view screaming, "Robbie! Oh my God, Robbie!" Robbie's eyes go wide as Andre doesn't slow down but launches himself at Robbie which results in both of them ending up in the pool.

As the two men surface they both erupt into screaming laughter. They start yelling and making a scene.

"I rode the fucking ball!" Robbie crows in delight.

"You rode the fucking ball!" Andre says slapping the water.

Tori and Jade are making their way down the mountain in Tori's car. Eventually the headlights illuminate Robbie and Andre's eyes. Andre is supporting Robbie who is limping up the road with a nasty bruise forming above his left eye. "All the girls will be in awe of what you done and will welcome you with open legs."

"Robbie!" Jade yells as she gets out of the car and runs up to him. Andre lets the other boy go and stumbles into the backseat of Tori's car and sits down with an exhausted sigh. Tori gets out of the car as Jade slaps Robbie's arm and says, "Robbie! Don't ever do that again do you hear me?"

"Trust me, it's not a problem." Jade looks satisfied at this response and goes back to the car and climbs in the passenger seat in front of Andre.

Tori is leaning on her hood as Robbie approaches her. Robbie takes a deep breath and asks, "Can I have your phone number?" Tori scoffs as Robbie continues, "I just want to take you out to dinner. Or like a movie. Just hang out with you."

"Robbie, you were a loser in high school. Now you're just a loser who rode The Ball... and fucked me." Jade's mouth drops open in amazement and she turns around to Andre for confirmation and he merely nods his head in agreement. "Are you happy?" Tori asks with disgust in her voice."

"No," Robbie replies with regret coloring his voice, "I'm so sorry I lied to you. I'm so sorry, Tori. I'm going to leave you alone now. I promise." Robbie gives a sad little smile and walks past Tori to walk back to the party.

Tori sighs heavily and says, "Robbie, wait! 818-404-7327." Robbie stops and looks at Tori who proceeds to walk up to him. "And that was pretty impressive," she says with a smile. Tori and Robbie both climb into the car smiling.

The first rays of sunlight are peeking over the horizon as the quartet pull up to the party again. Andre stands up with Robbie and says, "My buddy, Robbie Shapiro!" Everybody claps and cheers for the ball conquering hero.

Back in the House

"So it all worked out! I don't see what you are so mad about." Beck says to Jade.

"You were happy when you read that letter tonight," Jade retorts angrily. "Not to mention you ignored me when I asked you to not let Robbie go through with it."

"I wasn't happy..."

"Yes, yes you were. I saw it. I just want you to admit it for once!"

"What? Admit what? That I don't want my baby to leave the nest? Is that why you're mad at me?"

"I'm cancelling the mover, Beck."

"What? No, what does that mean?"

"You know what that means."

"Honey, you said yes tonight," Beck says trying to grasp at straws.

"I know."

"Oh shit Jadey...Don't do this to me. I'm begging you don't do it. I'm begging you please don't do this to me."

"I'm doing it," Jade says taking off her engagement ring and putting it into Beck's hand. She turns around and leaves Beck standing there blubbering and sniffling. As she turns the corner she hears him start fake sobbing.

"You just...through my heart," Beck says through sobs even though no one can hear him. He has drool running down his face from trying to stifle the sobs.

As Jade exits the house she runs into Andre. "Everything ok Jade?" Andre asks in a concerned voice.

"I've never been better," Jade says with a smile as she links arms with Andre and they make their way to the car where Tori and Robbie are still talking.

Tori writes down her number on the back of a slip of paper and hands it to Robbie. "We should probably say goodbye before I screw this up again," Robbie says with a chuckle.

"Okay," Tori says and turns around to walk away. Robbie impulsively grabs her arm and turns her around. He leans down to kiss her. Tori kisses back and puts her hand on the side of Robbie's face. "That was bold."

"That was the scariest thing I did all night," Robbie replies smiling. Tori walks away biting her lip and smiling.

Back at the Pool

The homeowner is yelling at two cops and demanding to know who is going to pay for the damage to his fence and the damage to his pool. Robbie's father is looking around and notices a Barnes and Noble name tag with the name Robbie on it. He starts chuckling to himself before hurriedly shoving it in his pocket so no one knows it was his son's fault.

Back at the Party

Jade and Andre come through the clearing as Robbie watches Tori drive off into the morning sunlight. "Let's go get some breakfast guys," he says climbing into the Gremlin. The other two agree and they take off in the other direction.

A/N And here ends our tale. Let me know what you thought of the story and if you want me to revisit the characters for a small prologue.


End file.
